audition
by DragonMaster77
Summary: This has nothing to do with my main storyline. Just introducing you to some of the charcters who are Emerl, Metabee and Brass.


Medabot/Sonic crossover main character auditions

Chapter 1 Introduction of the 3 main characters

Metabee was out in the park lying under a tree just relaxing then Brass came over.

Metabee: (sitting up after noticing Brass) Oh hi Brass what's up.

Brass: Peppercat told me that someone called Dragonmaster77 is holding auditions for a new crossover Fan Fic.

Metabee: (looking confused) Why would I care.

Brass: (a little sad) I just thought maybe you want to be a main character with me.

Metabee: (Feeling sorry) alright I will come and audition with you.

They both blushed but they hid it. Then Brass and Metabee left for the studio.

Meanwhile Emerl was in an alley and Metal Sonic came from behind.

Metal Sonic: Hey Emerl how life since you have no place at Sega.

Emerl: Okay but I would like to be in a Fan Fic you know.

Metal Sonic: Well Gamma told me there is an audition for a main character for a Medabot/Sonic crossover Fan Fic.

Emerl: Really

Metal Sonic: yeah otherwise we wouldn't be in this audition part.

Emerl: Why are telling me this?

Metal Sonic: Because I still have a place at Sega and Gamma has a job at a hip-hop joint.

Emerl: oh well I go then see ya.

They said goodbye and Emerl left for the studio.

Chapter 2 Introduction before audition.

There was a cathedral with sets and a stage on the side were refreshments and a sigh near the door with HK-47 as a security guard on the sigh it said NO MEATBAGS. Metabee and Brass walked passed.

Brass: Wow there are so many metabots here Metabee I'm not sure if we will win.

Metabee: don't worry Brass we'll win.

Brass: I hope you're right.

They took there seats next too what they thought was another Medabot. So they decided too talk to him.

Brass: Hi and who are you.

Emerl: (in a competitive mood) I am Emerl a robot auditioning for a main part and who are you.

Brass: I am Brass and this is Metabee.

Metabee: Hi how are ya.

Emerl: Okay 

Brass: we are also auditioning for a main part. Also we are Medabots not robots.

Emerl: well I'm just a robot but good luck.

Then a 15 year old teenager came on the stage and was very cheerful.

Dragonmaster77: Hi I'm Dragonmaster the author and here is what I want 1) I need two Medabots for a couple so if you want that team up with a boy or girl if you're a lad.

Brass blushed when she tuned to Metabee but tried to hide it.

Brass: will you be my partner for that pleases Metabee.

Metabee: (blushing when he heard it) err…..well…..I...err... sure.

Dragonmaster77: finally I need a Medabot/robot for the part of a renegade experiment.

Emerl was worried he had the robot part but not the Medabot and it looked like he was the only one not a Medabot.

Dragonmaster77: (looking at Emerl) Now let the auditions begin.

Chapter 3 results

Dragonmaster77: Now that I had the honour of auditioning each and every one of you I will now give you the results. 

A 9 year old boy came up and handed Dragonmaster77 two envelopes.

Dragonmaster77: Thanks MiniKirby.

MiniKirby: You're welcome (walks off).

Dragonmaster77: First I will say who the love ones are who are too scared to admit there feelings to one another. And the winners are……

Brass and Metabee where holding hands but did not notice

Dragonmaster77: Metabee and Brass!

Applause came from the audience even though they didn't mean it. Brass and Metabee where relived they notice there hands and quickly let go and looked away blushing.

Metabee: err….great job.

Brass: you too.

Dragonmaster77: The third main character is Emerl but we will implant the Medabot part in you okay.

Again fake applauding from the audience. Emerl was relived and he nodded all the other auditors got minor roles and the three main characters and dragonmaster had a talk.

Emerl: Why did you pick us?

Dragonmaster77: Because all three of you fit the bill on my characters which will have your names as well.

Brass: when do we start?

Metabee: or are we stuck in this introduction Fan Fic?

Brass: Metabee be nice of cause we not stuck here. Right?

Dragonmaster77: No we are not and stop breaking the forth wall will ya!

All three main characters: (sadly) Sorry

Dragonmaster77: Good the story starts tomorrow.

Emerl: and what about me?

Dragonmaster77: Go to the workshop they will sort you out okay.

Emerl: got it.

Metabee: Great now where is the buffet table.

Dragonmaster77: Over there.

Metabee: Thanks (walks off)

Brass: (in her head) that attitude is one of the things I like about him

Dragonmaster77: Brass did you get that before the buffet table thing.

Brass: (surprised) yeah

She was embarrassed and blushing but tried to hide it.

Dragonmaster77: Good now I can end this see ya tomorrow.

Emerl: where you going?

Dragonmaster77: I have a villain audition to do now okay now can I end?

Emerl and Brass: YES!

Metabee: (with food in where his mouth would be full and holding a sandwich) yeah.

Brass was a little embarrassed but she just laughs. 

THE END 


End file.
